secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Rani Nagi
Rani Nagi is the queen of the Nagas and the tertiary antagonist of the second half of the series. Her first appearance was in Once More the Nightmare Factory. She was voiced by Susanne Blakeslee. Biography She owns the Kur sensing relic, Naga Kur Detector which was first used (in the show) to see if Fiskerton Saturday was Kur. She tends to be very protective over Kur, like Drew Saturday (because Kur is Zak Saturday), but has made it clear that she only does so to preserve Kur. Like the rest of her species, she loathes mankind, which she views as an inferior species. She first appeared whilst Doyle, Fisk, and Zak were trying to find out about Fisk's Lemurian origins. The majority of her and her race's appearances throughout the show were to try to persuade or coerce Zak into accepting his Kur destiny, and lead a glorious rise of cryptids to destroy mankind, with the Nagas as his vanguard. Such attempts included threatening to remove the Atlas pin, and invading the Legion of Garuda's fortress to save Zak from the Flute of Gilgamesh. In War of the Cryptids, when Argost returns to his lair after a failed invasion of cryptids she and her people greet him. She states Zak was unworthy of being Kur but since Argost has stolen the negative Kur powers from Zak Monday, she and her race now believe him to truly be the Kur worth following, since he is a cryptid like them. They side with Argost and persuade him to destroy man-kind rather than enslave it, since the humans would overthrow him in time. They then align themselves with Argost and he immediately agrees to their advice of destroying humanity. Series Season 1= Once More the Nightmare Factory The Kur Guardian The Atlas Pin |-| Season 2= Kur:Part One Kur:Part Two The Legion of Garuda War of the Cryptids Trivia *She is the only confirmed female Naga seen in the show. *It was thought that her name is Serpentine Lady, which Argost first called her in Once More the Nightmare Factory. *It is possible that the Naga relic or Rani Nagi herself is the main reason why Kur was evil thousands of years ago as Drew once said to Doyle Blackwell that the relic was full of dark magic. It would twist the personality of its user or the one it affects (in this case, Kur). Another possibility is that Rani Nagi could have directly taken control of the ancient Kur because in the Enûma Eliš, the Babylonian creation myth, Kur was depicted as a serpent-like dragon. *Jay Stephen said that Rani Naga will reappear in the new season opening in a BIG way. *She said in the ending of Kur:Part One that she would start destroying humans in the name of Kur/Zak Saturday *During the attack upon Manhattan, Rani Nagi was knocked away by V.V. Argost. *She is known to protect Zak at all costs due to being Kur, even fighting for him. *She used Drew's fire sword to kill Leonidas Van Rook. Quotes See Also */Gallery/ Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Villains Category:Quotes Category:Cryptid Category:Argost's Army Category:Female